


Lead

by bookeatertalk



Series: The way home [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookeatertalk/pseuds/bookeatertalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>全文背景以美隊電影1和2為主，時間點設定為美隊2結束後兩年，隊長已經找回Bucky，且正在心理治療中。<br/>Judge的續篇，本系列完結</p><p>內容：在戀愛中的人總是會想要更多，而Bucky願意給Steve一切他想要的，只是他不確定自己是不是能做到.........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead

當史帝夫開口問他要不要一起出去吃飯時，巴奇有點緊張。  
  
他知道史帝夫可不是隨口一問，他為此計畫好幾天了。他還是個小個子的時候，巴奇就總能察覺他私底下打算的那些小祕密，現在依然如此，更別說史帝夫到現在都還沒搞懂要怎麼清除他的網頁瀏覽記錄。  
  
他知道史帝夫在想什麼，想要什麼。過去一段時間裡他們過得很好，但那多半是由於一切都沒什麼改變，他們多了比平常更多的肢體接觸，還有親吻，但也就停留在這裡了，這對巴奇來講不難處理，要接近、容許史帝夫再自然不過，他們本就很親密。  
  
但史帝夫會想要更多，誰都會想的。他不像巴奇對肢體接觸有那麼多恐懼，然後又像是面對得來不易的獎勵那樣對它感激涕零，他花了很長一段時間習慣觸碰在正常人的生活裡無所不在，但除此之外，他不很確定自己能不能很快地再進一步。  
  
他當然，確認過自己的身體是否正常。身為冬日戰士的時候他不需要也從沒有過性生活。回來之後他的身體檢查也告訴他一切機能正常，但直到巴奇自己確認他能為一般刺激勃起，才好不容易鬆口氣。  
  
這些他從沒告訴過史帝夫、他也不需要知道。那時他沒想過他們會走到這一步。  
  
不管史帝夫想要什麼，巴奇都願意給，他只是不確定自己做不做得到。在他想起來的那些過去，巴奇．巴恩斯曾經非常擅長這些，他總是能逗得和他在一起的女孩子們開懷大笑，當他親吻她們的時候可以輕而易舉地讓她們融化在他懷裡，他可以喃喃而出柔情蜜意的愛語。但比起其他回憶片段，那些看起來就像是另一個人的事情，他無法想像自己做出同樣的事。  
  
愛一個人總是會想要更多的。而巴奇愛史帝夫，毋庸置疑，但他不知道能否表現得好。  
  
或許是因為他的遲疑，史帝夫聽起來有點緊張。他說他預訂了餐廳，但如果巴奇不想出去那也沒問題。  
  
「不。」巴奇忙說。「出去吃聽起來挺好的，我去換衣服。」  
  
史帝夫在他面前展開一個興奮過頭的笑容，湊過來親了親他的臉頰。  
  
  
  
  
史帝夫預定的餐廳不是非得穿正式服裝的那種，但氣氛很好，加上他們都穿得不錯，史帝夫的藍眼睛在他深藍色襯衫的襯托下變得更藍了，彩繪玻璃燈的燈光映在裡頭，像有星星撒落在大海裡。從出門開始巴奇就有點心不在焉，他在緊張。他緊張的時候總是這樣，好讓外在影響對他減到最低、免得搞出些意外場面還得收拾。所以很自然的一切張羅都讓史帝夫包辦，巴奇讓他牽他的手下車、和餐廳侍者交談。  
  
店家給了他們一個位置隱蔽的雅座，點菜時巴奇不經意注意到這裡甚至有提供俄羅斯料理。他想著不知道娜塔莉亞在後頭出了多少主意。  
  
食物很棒，他們點了一瓶酒，他們都知道這點份量的酒精誰也喝不醉，但巴奇還是覺得飄飄然。史帝夫一整頓飯的時間都坐在他身旁，他們靠得沒有必要地近，在餐桌下史帝夫的腿緊緊挨著他的，他們的手肘總是撞在一起，但誰也沒在意這個。所有緩慢的用餐動作還有輕聲細語的聊天都像調情。這時就算只是一個眼神接觸也能讓巴奇胃部緊縮，裡頭好像有無數小氣泡爭先恐後冒出來那樣，在裡頭翻攪成一團。  
  
即便如此，他們還是把一桌菜都吃完了，然後準備回去。他們都喝了些酒，史帝夫提議用走的回復仇者大廈，好消化消化肚子裡的美食。巴奇同意了，於是他們婉謝餐廳侍者提供的叫車服務，牽著手往回家的路走。  
  
倒是路上有個小插曲，一對夫婦帶著他們的小兒子認出了史帝夫。那孩子是個超級英雄迷，一看到美國隊長就不顧父母的勸阻撲上來抱住史帝夫的腿，嚇了他們一跳。  
  
那對夫婦連忙道歉，但史帝夫一點也不以為意，他給了那孩子一個大大的擁抱，還在他的T恤上簽了名，這引起了一陣小騷動，因為走在附近的行人都發現這兒有個名人，他們被纏了好幾分鐘才終於脫身。過程裡巴奇一直退在旁邊，低著頭不出聲也不說話，直到圍觀人群終於散去，一開始那個小男孩和他的父母邊道歉邊和他們揮手說再見，巴奇才又靠回史帝夫身邊。  
  
「我的天，你可真受歡迎，史帝夫，那麼多人都愛你。」巴奇故意調侃他，被史帝夫在手上狠狠捏了一把。  
  
「嘿，你不是忌妒了吧？」史帝夫說。  
  
巴奇抬頭看進他眼底，心底突然有個小念頭如蝶翼那樣拍打著，讓他在不經意間就說出了口。「我應該忌妒嗎？」  
  
史帝夫怔住了，隨即，他的表情柔軟下來。「你當然不需要。」說著，他把巴奇拉近，讓他們的手臂繞著對方的，十指緊緊交扣。「你知道我的愛全給了一個人。」  
  
他對他微笑的樣子就像巴奇是他世界的中心，而巴奇感覺就將為此窒息。  
  
接著，史帝夫吻了他。  
  
這個吻和這段日子以來任何一個吻都不一樣，它嚐起來令人心碎得甜，巴奇喉嚨裡發出細小的渴求，把自己更往史帝夫懷裡擠。他們吻得更深了，史帝夫換了個角度打開巴奇的唇，讓這個吻很快變得既下流又深情，巴奇茫然間想著他們真的就這麼在大街上吻起來了，他腦子裡有聲音在這樣向他尖叫，但他一點也不想管，不想在史帝夫這麼火辣的時候還想其它無關的事。  
  
直到他們停下來，巴奇仍然暈呼呼的，感覺心臟都快要跳出胸腔。  
  
「老天啊。」他聽到一個聲音，不知道是誰的。直到他稍微緩過氣來才發現周圍有人停下來盯著他們看，還有人拿手機對著這裡。  
  
史帝夫滿臉通紅，胸膛還因方才的吻起伏著。「老天。」他又說，看來剛才那句也是他。  
  
巴奇低罵一聲，拉著史帝夫在人群開始指指點點的時候衝到馬路邊，攔下離他們最近的一輛計程車鑽進去。他們報了復仇者大廈的地址之後，在座位上愣了幾秒，接著同聲大笑。  
  
計程車司機一臉見鬼似的從後照鏡看著他們，但沒人理會。  
  
「天啊，我敢保證十分鐘後的推特肯定會被照片塞爆。」巴奇捂著眼、仰頭呻吟著。「真不敢相信我們就在大街上親起來了。」  
  
「往好方向想，至少東尼的公關團隊不用再煩惱我啥時出櫃的消息了。」史帝夫乾巴巴的說。「他們不知道為這件事開了多少次會。」  
  
「我很肯定你會被他們宰掉的。」前冬日戰士一臉憐憫地看著美國隊長。  
  
史帝夫還真的裝模作樣的在胸前比了個十字，讓他們又是一陣爆笑。而計程車司機已經不打算弄清楚他後座兩名乘客在搞什麼了。  
  
笑聲停下，車內一恢復安靜，那曖昧的氣氛就在他們之間轉動起來。  
  
巴奇的右手就擱在他腿上，當史帝夫的手溜過來握住它的時候他僵了一下，隨即抓緊那隻手。他們交握的姿勢讓彼此手腕相貼，巴奇能感覺到在那兒的脈搏正漸漸加快，他的和史帝夫的都是。  
  
他轉過頭去，看史帝夫在黑暗裡仍然明亮的雙眼，史帝夫的拇指正在他手背上摩挲，他抿唇的動作緩得像首誘惑的舞曲。於是巴奇遵從本能，他貼上去親了親那雙唇，用舌尖舔過它們，再被史帝夫引進嘴裡。  
  
他們交換著一個又一個黏膩的親吻，直到彼此都感覺到底下湧動的東西，那比親吻還要濃稠沸騰，燒得他們彼此都燥熱難當。  
  
車子一停下，他們就匆忙下車，連找零都顧不上拿就直奔電梯。  
  
至於不知道是由於幸運還是某些特定人士協助，從大廳直到住戶專用電梯一路上他們都沒碰到半個人，於是沒人見著他們像兩個急躁的青少年一樣邊掛在彼此身上上下其手邊滾進電梯裡。  
  
他們幾乎是跌出電梯的，然後一路拉扯直到巴奇被史帝夫給絆倒在沙發旁的地毯上，他們的牙齒撞在一起，磕得巴奇齜牙咧嘴。  
  
「老天，血清把你的牙變成金屬了是吧，還有什麼我不知道的？」  
  
「我才要懷疑你都快把我的嘴咬破了。」史帝夫同樣按著嘴抱怨。  
  
「喔，真的？你打算讓我來舔舔它們嗎？」巴奇笑著，把人拉下來再吻上去。  
  
這回他們吻得慢了，但也吻得更下流。巴奇把舌頭伸進史帝夫嘴裡，一遍又一遍舔過他柔軟的口腔，吸吮他的舌頭，故意弄出嘖嘖水聲。史帝夫在嘴上任他恣意妄為，因他現在更專心在其他地方，他的手已經伸進巴奇的上衣底下，雙手貼著他溫暖的肌膚一路往上探，邊感受掌下飽滿結實的肌肉，邊把巴奇的上衣往上推。  
  
巴奇放開史帝夫的唇，讓他把自己的上衣脫掉、丟在一旁。  
  
他們進房的時候沒有開燈，但黑暗對他們都不是問題，史帝夫低下頭把唇印在巴奇的鎖骨上，一路往下滑過胸肌，來到小腹上，在那兒落下好幾個濕黏的吻。巴奇呻吟著，覺得有點呼吸困難。  
  
他看著史帝夫站起來，少了另一具軀體的暖度讓他有點哆嗦，但史帝夫很快彌補了這個。  
  
史帝夫一寸寸脫光自己，先是襯衫，再來長褲，巴奇盯著他灰色內褲下鼓起的長度和形狀忍不住嚥了嚥口水，他覺得自己也開始硬了，但還有更多的緊張積壓在他心裡。史帝夫接著把最後一件遮蔽物也除去，現在他渾身赤裸著，就像米開朗基羅的大衛像，巴奇能毫無阻礙地欣賞那些完美的肌肉如何覆蓋在這具勻稱的身軀上，看它們在史帝夫移動、趴回他身上時如何流暢伸展，他幾乎要窒息得哽噎。  
  
巴奇怎麼也沒想到他們之間羞澀的反應竟是來自於他，他在史帝夫靠向自己的時候忍不住瑟縮，他的手蠢蠢欲動，想更接近那些他作夢都想碰一碰的肌肉，但在他可以行動時他又退了回去。  
  
史帝夫注意到他的反應。「嘿，小巴。」他輕聲說，靠過來在巴奇唇上、臉頰上輕輕吻著。「別怕，我們不會做任何你不想做的，好嗎？我不想你緊張......」他這麼說，但巴奇可以從他們貼近的胸膛感覺到史帝夫的心跳是那麼躁動。  
  
他也在緊張著，巴奇想。他抬手環住史帝夫的肩將他拉著靠在自己身上，肌膚緊密相觸的感覺舒服得令他們都忍不住哼哼。  
  
「我也想要，史帝夫。」他說：「我只是不確定我能不能做得好。」  
  
史帝夫只是把手搭上他的背在那裡輕輕來回，神奇的是巴奇立刻覺得好多了。「那麼我們可以一起試試看，我也不是......呃，很確定該怎麼做......但總是有辦法的？」史帝夫說這話的時候有點靦腆，他的臉頰上都是可愛的紅色，巴奇不確定那是因為情慾還是害羞，但無論哪一個都很棒。  
  
於是他吻了吻那可愛的紅暈，點了頭。「好，我們試試。」  
  
  
  
  
他們從客廳回到了房間，巴奇在史帝夫從床頭櫃裡拿來保險套和潤滑液時脫掉了剩下的褲子，現在他也渾身赤裸了，緊張兮兮的躺在床上，直到史帝夫加入他。  
  
吻還是一切的開始，也是最熟悉的部份，他們彼此親吻著、靠在一起磨蹭，肌膚相貼的感覺好得不敢相信，巴奇很快就放鬆下來，享受史帝夫的雙手在他身上按揉的觸感，他的唇從巴奇的脖子滑下去，對一路上經過的所有部位又舔又咬，他用牙齒擦過一邊乳頭，引起巴奇一陣戰慄，他的右手放在史帝夫肩上，左手卻死命地攥著床單。  
  
史帝夫靠過來，在他左肩上落下一連串吻，巴奇啜泣出聲，忍不住挺動屁股去磨蹭史帝夫的胯部。史帝夫喘息著，溜下去一隻手，覆在巴奇的金屬手掌上，將它拉到自己腰上。  
  
巴奇抗拒了一下，但史帝夫在他耳邊輕聲安撫，終於，他讓那隻手貼上史帝夫的後腰，冰涼的觸感一碰上皮膚就讓史帝夫輕抽一口氣，發出軟軟的呻吟。  
  
「老天啊，巴奇。」巴奇發現史帝夫的臉變得更紅了，瞳孔放大，裡頭滿是深暗的情慾。  
  
「不會吧，羅傑斯，你喜歡這個？」巴奇有點意外，他移動手掌滑下史帝夫的臀，在那上面掐了一下，立刻收獲一道甜膩的呻吟。  
  
史帝夫咧著嘴對他笑。「你不知道我想像這個想了多久。」  
  
他在巴奇嘴上用力親了一口，把潤滑液倒在手上，伸下去握住巴奇的陰莖。巴奇猛地喘了一口氣，連同右手一起握住史帝夫的屁股。他低頭去看自己在史帝夫手裡的樣子，那隻手在他的長度上來來回回摩擦，拇指壓著頭部旋轉著，巴奇覺得自己的感官就要過載了，尤其他知道史帝夫也在看，他靠在旁邊、脹得通紅的大傢伙也興致盎然的抽動著。  
  
巴奇嚥了口口水，把右手也伸過去握住那東西。  
  
史帝夫給了他一個眼神，裡頭擠滿了暴風似的渴求、佔有、幾乎要將巴奇吞噬。  
  
他們很快又吻在一起，交換彼此口腔間灼熱急躁的呼吸，將每一聲呻吟都餵進對方嘴裡。史帝夫握著巴奇的手，將兩人的陰莖靠在一起上下揉動，又深、又長的撫摸，所有潮溼、熱度、親暱交融在他們的動作裡，還有每一次深喘，以及彼此緊貼、擂鼓似的心跳。  
  
巴奇的呼吸越來越急促，下腹緊繃得疼痛，他不由自主地挺動屁股在史帝夫手裡衝撞著。  
  
他沒想到史帝夫在這時突然放開他，低下頭去張嘴將他給含在嘴裡。被突然熱度包裹令巴奇尖叫著咒罵，但那熾熱的口腔在他陰莖上又狠又快地吸吮，終於他顫抖著在史帝夫嘴裡到達高潮。  
  
他看著史帝夫吐出那些精液，將自己按在巴奇小腹上快速摩擦，接著也呻吟著射出來，在他肚子上弄得一團糟。巴奇仍然喘息著，高潮戰慄盤繞在他體內久久不退。他伸手去玩弄在他腹部上的那一團潮溼，感覺史帝夫把他嘴裡的東西弄乾淨之後過來，挨著他躺下，手環過他的胸膛。  
  
「你還好嗎？」史帝夫在他耳邊問。他聲音裡的困倦和滿足讓巴奇打從心底暖過全身。  
  
巴奇轉過頭去，和他交換一個慵懶綿長的深吻。「再好不過了。」他說。  
  


 


End file.
